clg_wikis_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Films Inc.
Background: Kirby Films, Inc. (Japanese: カービー映画株式会社, Hepburn: Kābī eiga kabushikigaisha) is an American and Japanese film production and distribution company founded in June 9, 1965. On April 27, 1992, after the release of Kirby's Dream Land, they started producing some of movies based on Nintendo's Kirby franchise. As of today, the company is still active and it still produces some movies starring the Kirby cast. 1st Logo (1965-1992) TBA 2nd Logo (April 27, 1992-) *You can listen to the audio file here.* Nicknames: "Kirby", "Hey, It's Kirby!", "HIIIIII!!", "The Cutest PolyGram Video Rip-Off", "Avoid The Indian And Filipino Stuff", "Popopo, The Prototype Version of Kirby", "The Cutest Logo Ever Of 1992" Logo: On a black background, yellow dust begins to form the "K". Unlike a roller-coaster (and the 1980s RKO logo), it zooms backward, dipping right, then "irby Films, Inc." with a line with red stars underneath it slides in from right to left to form the Kirby Films, Inc. logo as we can see Kirby pushing the logo in the right. When Kirby finishes pushing the logo, he stands next to the logo. "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company” flies in from the right one-by-one, and a white bar of light passes through the logo. Then, Kirby winks his left eye. Bylines: * 1992-1997: "A Nintendo and HALKEN Company" * 1997-present: "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company” Variant: * On Kirby's Dream Land: The Movie, Popopo, the prototype version of the said character, is in place of Kirby. * On some Japanese releases and dubs of their movies, the Japanese translation is in place of "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company”. FX/SFX: The Scanimation, Kirby pushing the logo, the white bar of light passing through the logo, and Kirby winking his left eye. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1982-1992 PolyGram Video logo, but the deep "THUD!" sound is heard as the Kirby Films, Inc. logo is fully formed. Availability: Fairly, ultra, extreme and very common. Can be seen on some movies produced by a company. Sometimes it would get plastered by the 2nd logo. Scare Factor: None. Kirby looks cute. 3rd Logo (March 21, 1996-) Nicknames: "Kirby in Space", "Kirby With A Warp Star", "The Kirby Super Star Logo", "...But In Space", "The Cutest Silver Bird Films Ltd. Rip-Off" Logo: Same as the 1985-1989 Silver Bird Films Ltd. logo, but Kirby with the Warp Star is in place of the eagle. When the white glow flashes out, Kirby stands on "K" in short and in dark red. The name of the company in white is in place of the Chinese text. "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company" in Noto Serif Bold font is in place of "Silver Bird Films Ltd.". Then, like the first logo, Kirby winks his left eye. Bylines: * 1996-1997: "A Nintendo and HALKEN Company" * 1997-present: "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company” Variant: On some international releases: * India: The name of the company in Hindi, Tamil, Telugu, Malayalam, Kannada, Punjabi, Gujarati or Bengali, in red, is in place of the Chinese text. The English text is under the text. * Hong Kong: The name of the company in Chinese, in red, is in place of the Chinese text. The English text is under the text. * Philippines: "Presents" is in place of "A Nintendo and HAL Laboratory Company". * Japan (in Japanese releases and dubs of their movies): The name of the company in Japanese, in red, is in place of the Chinese text. The English text is under the text. FX/SFX: Same as the 1985-1989 Silver Bird Films Ltd. logo, but Kirby flying with the Warp Star and Kirby winking his left eye instead. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1985-1989 Silver Bird Films Ltd. logo. The ding is heard as Kirby winks his left eye. Availability: Very common. First seen on Kirby Super Star: The Movie. The variant is also seen on some international releases. Sometimes it would get plastered by the 1st logo. Scare Factor: None. Like the last logo, Kirby looks cute. 4th Logo (April 15, 2004-) Nicknames: "Kirby II", "Hey, It's Kirby! II", "HIIIIII!! II", "Avoid The Indian And Filipino Stuff II", "The Cutest TF1 Ripoff" Logo: On a dark blue background, several 5-pointed stars are seen. In sync to the music, they grow and arrange into a pattern similar to the current USA flag. They then turn to "K" shapes, which flips to the same letter shapes while they zoom in and change color. When they get closer to the screen, the background turns pink and the shapes turn multicolored and flash at random times. A green "K" appears and copies and flips in sync with the theme as the background becomes dark blue again. It then slips into 3 "K" shapes before one the same letter remains and flips around to form the "K", interlocking with the same letter as the first letter of the 2004-present Kirby logo. "irby" (with the yellow star inside the "b") zooms in and lock in with the logo and zooms towards the screen with the dark red shadow and in pink (the same color as Kirby's skin) respectively. "FILMS, INC." appears below also in sync with the music. The camera then zooms into the circle of the "i" as the background becomes red. The camera reveals a light pink background with Kirby's red feet. The camera zooms out and moves up as we can see Kirby smiling and looking at us. Kirby blinks his eyes twice. Two stars appear below his hands. He claps his hands, following and exploding the two stars. The camera moves up as the logo appears below respectively. The logo zooms into the camera as Kirby jumps, zooms out and sits on the "b" and cuts back to the logo fully forming, but this time Kirby sits on the "b", and he waves his left hand before fading to black. FX/SFX: All very nice and acceptable 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A triumphant trumpet fanfare with violins, bells and a glockenspiel. Availability: Supreme common. Two examples are Kirby & The Amazing Mirror: The Movie and Kirby And The Rainbow Curse. It was in tandem with the previous logos. Scare Factor: None to low. Again, Kirby looks cute. Category:United States Category:Japan Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1996 Category:2004 Category:Cute Logos